How 401 SHOULD have ended
by BDavisScott
Summary: An altnerate ending to the first episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill. Brucas only.


As Brooke walked away her complexion seemed to drain away with her tears, but she had to be strong. Holding her head high she got into her car, her hand clasped gently over her mouth as a small gasp of pain escaped her lips. She had just broken up with Lucas and while she knew in the bottom of her heart that it was the right thing to do, it didn't make it hurt any less. She was in love with Lucas that was undeniable. The last couple of years had been rocky. First with Peyton, and then Nikki, and then Peyton again, Brooke didn't think she could handle the rollercoaster anymore. Her best friend, the one she had stood by for so long, the one who she thought would always be there had kissed her boyfriend. Granted she had thought she had been dying but it wasn't like this was the first time. And then, and then she has the audacity to tell her that she still has feelings for him, but it was okay because she was going to keep them bottled up inside was just…too much.

It would make any normal person's head spin, but Brooke Davis was not a normal person. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, the President of the Student Council, and the hottest girl in Tree Hill, if she did say so herself. Blinking back the tears, Brooke put the car in drive before heading off in some random direction. It didn't matter where she was going, as long as it was away from here. As long as it held a world where her best friend didn't stab her in the back and her boyfriend didn't long to be with another woman, because as many times as he told her that he loved her, Brooke could still see it in his eyes. She could see those unresolved feelings for Peyton, and maybe if she just gave him some space he might figure hose feelings out. And maybe, if he loved her enough he would come back for her.

But who was she kidding? This was Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. She should have known better than to believe him that night out in the rain. She should have pushed him away and ran. All he had been doing ever since was hurt her, and maybe some of it wasn't intentional, but was it so bad for a girl to want to feel wanted? To want to feel needed by the man she loves, the one who is supposed to love her back. As she sped down the road, Brooke decided to put the top down. It was so unfortunate that so man things had ruined this beautiful day. Taking a breath, Brooke turned on the radio, a small smile coming to her face as she recognized the artist as Haley James Scott. She could remember the day when she had last heard the song so clearly. It was at Tric, Peyton's Friends With Benefits Concert. In retrospect the title was quite ironic. Friends with Benefits….it was just another word for whore, or Peyton. Hadn't she learned anything from Brooke's experience with Felix? But then again Peyton never seemed to learn anything…and people said that she was the stupid one. Funny how everything really could change, and it had. In the blink of an eye, starting with that day things would never be the same again, though Brooke hadn't known it at the time.

As Brooke took a left she noticed she was very close to the beach and not really knowing why she drove down the street towards it. Wrapping her arms tightly around her she slowly walked toward the ocean, her head filled wit so many thoughts, so many doubts. She knew she was pregnant, even though she had lied to Lucas. She didn't want him to feel obligated to her and it wasn't like she didn't have the option not to have it. Sitting down on the sand, Brooke wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself. Mostly it was because it was a bit chilly, but Brooke also desperately needed to be comforted. She would have gone to Haley, but she knew that she was busy with Nathan. With their honeymoon ruined, Brooke was sure Haley didn't need anyone else intruding on her life. Brooke didn't know how many hours she had sat there staring into the ocean, but the hours had felt like seconds as she tried to sort through all her feelings, for Lucas, and Peyton, and everyone else in her life. It was weird how her best friend had turn into her worst enemy, and her worst enemy was now her roommate and soon to be good, if not great friend. It was really true that you never did know what the world was going to throw you.

"Hey, pretty girl. I thought I'd find you here…"

Brooke shut her eyes, not allowing her mind to believe what she was thinking. It wasn't him. It was just some random person trying to hit on her, or maybe even Dan. Who knew what he was up to doing these days. Turning slowly, Brooke looked up to find Lucas staring down at her. "Hi…" she said breathlessly as he stared back at him. How had he known how to find her here? She had left her phone in the car. She had just wanted to be alone. She had been so sure of her actions, but now? Brooke didn't exactly know what she wanted, if anything at all.

"Is this seat taken?" Lucas inquired, gesturing at the patch of sand next to her.

"No." Brooke replied, biting her lip as she turned her head to look at him, "How did you find me?" No one knew she was out here. She didn't even know why she was out here, but somehow she found this place relaxing. Maybe it was because they had spent so many good times here, or maybe it was because of the sound of the waves washing up on the beach, or maybe it was the fact that the beach would always be romantic. But the truth of the matter was that it didn't matter what the reason was. What matters is that Lucas was here, and he was here with her.

"I have my sources," he replied, trying his best to sound coy, "or maybe I l looked everywhere for you in Tree Hill, and this was my last guess." He said quickly with an apprehensive grin on his face.

Brooke smiled slightly, gently leaning over and nudging him a little. She had slowly started to sink back into that feeling, the one that said everything was so right and perfect with Lucas. Catching herself, Brooke leaned in the opposite direction, "So, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, pausing for a second, "and please don't say that you're sorry," she continued, trying to hold back the flood gates. She didn't have time for Lucas to play with her heart again. She couldn't handle it. She just couldn't handle him saying he was sorry again. She didn't want him to say he was sorry. She wanted him to say something else, anything else.

"Brooke…" Lucas said sighing as he looked into her eyes, "If you think I am just going to stop loving you, you're wrong. You can run however many miles you want, but I will always love you. I will always be there for you. You say that I don't miss you Brooke, but I do. I need you in my life, or else…or else my life doesn't mean anything. I know you think that I love Peyton, but I love you Brooke. It's always been you. You, Brooke Penelope Davis, are the only one for me. Peyton and I, it doesn't mean anything. That kiss didn't mean anything, but you. You mean everything to me Brooke and if that means that I can never see Peyton again, then fine. Let's get out of here, let's go together, because without you I am nothing. I would rather be alone than with anyone else, but Brooke. Don't go."

A tear trickle down Brooke's face as she stared at him for a split-second before wrapping both her arms around him, kissing him so passionately, like they had been apart for three years instead of three hours. That was all she had wanted, for all she ever needed was for Lucas to be that guy on the beach. Pulling away Brooke couldn't help but smile, yet the tears still remained. But instead of tears of sadness, there was only happiness behind Brooke's bright eyes. "I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott," she said simply. As Lucas cupped her cheek with his palm, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb he smiled before kissing her again and again, all thoughts of the cold or anyone else forgotten. 


End file.
